1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massaging device and, more particularly, to a massaging device for massaging a user's back to provide a comfortable sensation to the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional back massaging device in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 11 and 12 comprises a driving mechanism 30 provided with a propeller shaft 31 which has two opposite ends each provided with an oblique drive portion 32 inclined relative to the propeller shaft 31, and two swing arms 40 each provided with a pivot hole 44 pivotally mounted on the respective oblique drive portion 32 of the propeller shaft 31 of the driving mechanism 30. Each of the two swing arms 40 has a first end provided with a first massaging member 41 and a second end provided with a second massaging member 42. The first massaging member 41 of each of the two swing arms 40 has a middle portion provided with an opening 43.
In operation, when the propeller shaft 31 of the driving mechanism 30 is rotated, the oblique drive portion 32 of the propeller shaft 31 of the driving mechanism 30 is rotated about the propeller shaft 31 of the driving mechanism 30 so that each of the two swing arms 40 is movable reciprocally by the respective oblique drive portion 32 of the propeller shaft 31 of the driving mechanism 30, and the first massaging member 41 and the second massaging member 42 of each of the two swing arms 40 are movable reciprocally to rub a user's body 2 so as to provide a massaging effect to the user's body 2.
However, the pivot hole 44 of each of the two swing arms 40 is directly mounted on the respective oblique drive portion 32 of the propeller shaft 31 of the driving mechanism 30, so that each of the two swing arms 40 is pivoted in a fixed angle. Thus, when the inclined angle of the user's body 2 does not fit the pivot angle of each of the two swing arms 40, only the first massaging member 41 or the second massaging member 42 of each of the two swing arms 40 touches the user's body 2, thereby decreasing the massaging effect of the massaging device.